Athreiû
by sailanis
Summary: Trauer und Schmerz kennen kein Erbarmen - die Geschichte von Athreiû


Titel: Athreiû Autor: sailanis Rating: PG Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Kreaturen gehören dem werten Herrn Tolkien, die Charaktere gehören mir. Außer Athreiû, der gehört dem Phanti, aber das ist wieder eine andere Geschichte;))  
  
Ich hab die Geschichte für ein RS geschrieben. Vielleicht sollte ich dazu sagen, dass wir in dem Moment alle zusammensitzen und mein Chara beginnt, eine Geschichte zu erzählen...  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
  
  
Nun, ich möchte euch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen, die man mir einst erzählt hat. Sie ist alt, sehr alt, mehr als 4000 Tausend Jahre. Kaum einer kennt sie ganz, doch sicher habt auch ihr schon von ihr gehört. Ich möchte sie hier wiederholen, denn scheint es mir der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür zu sein. So habe ich diese Geschichte erzählt bekommen, und so werde ich sie auch an euch weitergeben. Doch, bevor ich anfange, sagt niemals, von wem ihr die Geschichte gehört habt, denn ein Geheimnis muss dieser Name sein und auf immer bleiben. Aber nun werde ich meine Geschichte beginnen...  
  
  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich lag in meinem Bett, meine Decke hatte ich aus Angst vor meiner Strafe über meinen ganzen Körper gezogen. Nicht älter als zehn Jahre war ich damals, und mit ängstlichen Augen blickte ich auf mein Gegenüber. Er war ein Elb von hohem Alter, und er wusste interessante Geschichten zu erzählen. Einige von ihnen waren angenehm, doch oft waren sie traurigen Ursprungs. Oder sie sollten mich ängstigen und mir eine Lehre erteilen. So auch heute, denn ich hatte mal wieder Ärger gemacht mit meinen Streichen. Und jetzt hatte ich eine Geschichtsstunde mit dem Elben, den ich noch Jahre später bewundern und lieben würde. Er machte eine Kerze an und begann zu reden.  
  
  
  
Dunkelheit. Tod. Trauer. Einsamkeit.  
  
Viele von uns haben diese Dinge kennengelernt, ob in Kriegen, durch Unfälle, in einsamen Stunden. Doch nur einen kennen wir, mit dem wir all diese Attribute verbinden. Er, dessen Namen wir im Wind hören an stürmischen Tagen, er, der die Kinder holen wird, wenn sie nicht brav sind.  
  
Der Wind flüstert leise seinen Namen. Athreiû. Und die Welt erstarrt.  
  
In Trauer, in Angst, in Unwissenheit. Und nur wenige erstarren aufgrund ihres Wissens. Denn niemand, der Athreiûs Schicksal kennt, kann den Erzählungen über ihn lange zuhören. Weil sie die Wahrheit kennen.  
  
  
  
Die Nacht war dunkel und kalt. Muindor und Gwathel konnten durch die kahlen, blätterlosen Bäume den fahlen Mond sehen. Er leuchtete gelb, so wie immer, doch schien es den beiden Kindern, als wäre es heute ein besonders krankes, unnatürliches gelb, dass ihnen ihren Weg durch den Fangorn leitete.  
  
Sie wussten es nicht, doch nicht weit von ihnen entfernt gab es noch jemanden, der das kränkliche Licht des Mondes beobachtete. Mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung war er kaum von seiner dunklen Umgebung zu unterscheiden. Seine große, schlanke Figur vermischte sich in seinen Bewegungen mit den schmaleren Baumstämmen des Waldes. Einzig seine tief- blauen Augen waren in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, doch kaum einer hätte gewagt, in Athreiûs Augen zu schauen, denn große Traurigkeit und Kummer waren in ihnen zu erkennen.  
  
Muindor und Gwathel setzten ihren Weg fort, auf der Suche nach ihren Eltern und ihrem Zuhause. "Ich wünschte, wir hätten unsere Eltern nicht so verärgert. Dann hätten sie uns nicht in den Wald geschickt." Muindor sah seine Schwester beunruhigt an. "Ja, du hast recht. Wir hätten artig sein sollen. Und jetzt - Muindor, ich habe Angst. Was ist, wenn uns Athreiû holen wird?" Muindor sah seine Schwester entsetzt an. Er selbst hatte auch schon darüber nachgedacht. Eigentlich war es der einzige Gedanke gewesen, der ihm in den letzten Stunden durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
  
"Still, Gwathel! Sprich diesen Namen nicht aus. Du weißt doch, was man uns gesagt hat." Gwathel sah ihren Bruder mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ja, sie wusste, was über Athreiû erzählt wurde. Dass er die Kinder stiehlt, wenn sie nicht gehorchten, und sie in ein dunkles Land brachte. Ein Land, in dem Unheil wartete, größer noch als Athreiû selbst. Gwathel lief bei diesem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter und sie begann zu zittern. Muindor musste es gemerkt haben, denn er blieb plötzlich stehen, legte seine Tasche ab und zog seinen Umhang aus. Dann legte er diesen um Gwathels Schultern, so dass sie nicht mehr frieren musste. Er legte seine Tasche wieder um und lief weiter, Gwathel an der Hand nehmend. "Keine Sorge, wir werden es nach Hause schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher. So schlimm waren unsere Taten doch gar nicht, und sicher werden Varda und ihre Kinder dafür sorgen, dass wir sicher ankommen." Muindor strich kurz über das helle Haar seiner Schwester, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg vor ihnen konzentrierte.  
  
Athreiû beobachtete die beiden Elbenkinder. Jung waren sie, und unschuldig. Sie waren allein, niemand war da, der sie hätte beschützen können, ihre Eltern nicht, und auch keine sonstigen Waldbewohner. Sie hatten sich zurückgezogen, als sie Athreiûs Schatten bemerkt hatten. Und nun folgte dieser den beiden Kindern, noch nicht sicher, was er mit ihnen machen würde.  
  
"Sorgt euch nicht, Kinder, ihr seid nicht allein. Athreiû ist hier, und er beobachtet euch. Doch seid auf der Hut, sonst kommt er und holt euch." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Rascheln im Wind, doch ließ sie Gwathel und Muindor erschauern. Sie hatten diese Stimme noch nie zuvor gehört, doch hassten und fürchteten sie diese schon jetzt. Sie beide zitterten nun, doch nicht aufgrund der Kälte.  
  
Plötzlich war ihnen, als würde jegliches Licht aus ihrer Umgebung verschwinden. Stattdessen senkte sich Nebel über sie. Ihre Augen konnten keinen klaren Punkt mehr ausmachen. Einzig ihre Ohren waren noch genauso scharf wie zuvor. Doch wäre es ihnen lieber gewesen, hätten sie das scharfe Lachen und die leisen Sprechgesänge Athreiûs nicht gehört. Hand in Hand kauerten sie sich an einen Baum, und so lange starrten sie in die Dunkelheit hinaus, bis sie schließlich einschliefen. Die große, dunkle Figur, die einige Momente später auf der Lichtung auftauchte, merkten sie nicht.  
  
Gwathel war es, die als erste aufwachte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen - und sah genau in das Gesicht Athreiûs. Oder besser das, was davon zu sehen war. Er trug einen schwarzen Hut, und die wenigen Haare, die unter ihm hervorschauten, waren kurz und schwarz. Sein restliches Gesicht war ebenfalls bedeckt, einzig seine Augen waren in der Dunkelheit zu sehen. Und diese Augen waren es, die Gwathel erstarren ließen. Sie waren von einem tiefen, beruhigenden blau, doch sprachen sie auch von großer Trauer und Einsamkeit.  
  
"Wer bist du?" hörte Athreiû eine zittrige, leise Stimme fragen. Und in diesem Moment wusste es Athreiû. Sie würde er nehmen, und nicht ihren Bruder. Mit unschuldigen, flehenden Augen schaute sie ihn an. Er packte sie an den Schultern, hob sie empor und musterte sie genau. Dann fasste er unter seinen Mantel und holte zwei kurze Seile hervor. Eines von ihnen benutzte er, um dem Mädchen die Hände zu fesseln, das andere war für ihre Füße gedacht. Zu Sprechen wagte sie nicht, denn Athreiû hatte ihr angedroht, dass er ihren Bruder töten würde, sollte sie sich wehren.  
  
Doch schließlich öffnete der Junge von alleine die Augen. Entsetzt sprang er auf und rannte auf Athreiû zu, der seine Schwester über seines Schultern gelegt hatte. "B-bitte, n-nimm sie nicht w-weg. Sie - sie ist meine Schwester, ja, m-meine Schwester. Gwathel. Bitte, hab doch Erbarmen." Zittrig waren Muindors Worte, geleitet von der Angst um seine geliebte Schwester, die er auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte. Doch Athreiû lächelte nur.  
  
"Trauer und Schmerz kennen kein Erbarmen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, und wie ein großer, schwarzer Schatten verschwand er im Dickicht der Bäume und Sträucher des Fangorn, und Muindor blieb allein zurück. Voller Verzweiflung rannte er in den Wald hinaus, nicht auf die Richtung achtend, bis er seine Orientierung gänzlich verloren hatte, als er schließlich vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach und unendliche Tränen der Trauer und des Schmerzes vergoss, denn er rechnete nicht damit, seine geliebte Schwester Gwathel je wiederzusehen.  
  
Erst lange Zeit später wachte Muindor wieder auf. Schnell rannte er weiter, und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis er endlich wieder bei seinen Eltern in ihrer kleinen Siedlung waren. Doch Gwathel sah er nie wieder, und niemand hörte je wieder von ihr. Was aus ihr wurde vermag niemand zu sagen, doch ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie von Athreiû dorthin gebracht wurde, wo auch all seine anderen Opfer sind. Wo auch immer das sein mochte, denn das konnte nur der Wind sagen - und Athreiû selbst.  
  
  
  
Und, hates gefallen? Lob? Kritik? Ist beides erwünscht *liebgugg* 


End file.
